sotfminifandomcom-20200213-history
Kitty Gittschall
)]] Name: Katie ‘Kitty’ Gittschall Gender: Female Age: 17 School: P.J. Hobbs Senior High School (Denton, New Jersey) Hobbies and Interests: '''Art history, sketching, painting, computer graphics, alternative fashion, social media and blogging, indie pop, astrology and space. '''Appearance: Kitty is 5’5” and looks somewhat frail for her height, weighing barely 105 lb. on average. She has a rectangular, boyish body with small breasts and little hip definition. Her arms appear weak, thinning around the elbow and wrists. She has proportionally long legs and small feet at a scant shoe size 6. Her skin is pale to an unhealthy degree, her general complexion is colorless and sallow, and she’s described by peers as looking sickly, sometimes even ghastly. She has a small, oval face that tends to be dwarfed by the silhouette of her hair. Her skin is mostly blemish free, save repeat outbreaks and scarring around her temples. She has stark green eyes, sockets shaped so that they appear to bulge slightly. This gives most of her more excited expressions a generally off putting look. She has small lips and a button nose, and healthily fat cheeks. Her hair is naturally chestnut brown, but she carefully dyes it a cool aqua blue. Her hair benefits from relatively careful maintenance, and is cut into a shaggy, layered bob that frames her rounded jaw. She has four piercings, small metal rings in the ears and a set of spider bites under her lower right lip. Kitty does not wear makeup. In spite of her fashion interests Kitty has a generally bland fashion sense of jeans, t-shirts, and hoodies in monocolor or with band logos. Occasionally she does like to wear a frilly blouse or a ribbon or bow in her hair, but most of the time she shies away from this style. On the day of the kidnapping Kitty wore a camisole, an oversized long-sleeve generic brand gray hoodie with a number of fraying hemlines, tight-fit blue Levi jeans, and dirty beaten white converse sneakers. Biography: Katie’s mother Allayna maintained a strong counter cultural mindset that she would pass on to her daughter, and lived as a self-proclaimed lesbian until she met Tom Gittschall. Tom was the son of a construction worker, staunchly conservative and working on building up his own small construction business. They met on a blind date, dated slowly and cautiously, and finally got married in 1999. One year later, their sole child, Katie, was born into the world. The two maintained a lax, easy marriage and raised Katie while taking a mostly hands-off approach, encouraging her hobbies but rarely taking her to task over her academic and social life. When Katie learned to speak she would pronounce her own name with a drawl that made it sound like ‘Kitty’. Her parents thought the accidental nickname was adorable and used it regularly when speaking to her. Kitty quickly grew to appreciate the unique, artfulness she associated with the nickname, and the attention it got her when she was young. Kitty clings onto the nickname to this day, and few people outside of her home know she has any other name. Though Kitty does not recall it with anything approaching clarity, she suffered a traumatic incident around the age of four. The master bedroom of the family’s small, somewhat ancient home, had a closet with a door built at an awkward angle that caused it to automatically shut itself if not held open. Kitty wandered into this closet one day and pried the stopper holding it open out of place, curious as to the function of the small switch. She was thus sealed into the room, pitch dark and unlit, too little to reach the doorknob or light switch. This ordinarily wouldn’t have been a problem as Tom was at home to watch over her, but Allayna suddenly suffered a severe injury at her workplace necessitating immediate surgery and Tom rushed to the ER, forgetting Kitty in the heat of the moment. Kitty was trapped in the closet for upwards of five hours, her crying for help settling to a quiet whimpering within an hour and fading to silence within another. Her father only remembered Kitty after Allayna was stable, and rushed home. The incident was a severe strain on the family for the following year: Allayna insisted Kitty didn’t need mainstream therapy, the spouses blamed one another and fought, and Kitty herself was confused by the sudden conflict between her parents. Eventually memories of the event faded and the family tried to collectively put it behind themselves, but a scar was left on Kitty in the form of nyctophobia and claustrophobia that can still set off severe, debilitating panic attacks in her to this day, taking root deep in her subconsciousness. She makes no effort to let others outside of her immediate family know, and religiously avoids situations where she thinks the issues could be pressed on her. To this day she sleeps with the lights on. Kitty’s mother consciously decided not to send her to pre-K, and was even prepared to insist she be homeschooled, but Tom was adamant that Kitty go to public school. Kitty was known by her teachers and peers as an imaginative young girl when she first started Kindergarten. She often doodled with pencils and toyed around with scraps instead of paying attention to teachers, and she loved to talk, especially while others were talking at the same time. Her classmates loved her for her hyper-active, attention seeking behaviors, and through the social rewards she obtained as a result of acting this way, Kitty learned to be silly and loud to attract attention when she was young. She had imaginary friends, and loved telling stories about them. She loved working with watercolors, and while her motor development was a bit sluggish she proved adept with her painting and developed her artistic skills faster than her peers, a fact she’s proud of to this day. Her interest in art has persisted through her whole life, coloring many of her experiences and memories. She was introduced to the idea of space when her first grade class painted Van Gogh’s Starry Night one day. She had incidentally avoided learning much about it beforehand, as she didn’t like venturing out of the house after dusk due to her fear of the dark, but afterwards, Kitty was fascinated. When she asked for astronomy books for her birthday on a whim, her parents were eager to encourage her to follow her passions. Allanya also introduced her to the tangentially related ideas of astrology, tarot, and witchcraft, and the various realities and fictions all set in Kitty’s mind, though only astrology really stuck due to its relation to the heavenly bodies. While she never personally went out of her way to physically observe the skies via telescope she read up plenty on the various subjects she associated with space. She wrote little poems and made illustrations to honor her interest in space, and teachers throughout her primary school years noted Kitty had a precocious ability to profoundly understand the universe around her through an artistic viewpoint. She began to notably struggle, however, when she hit puberty and graduated to middle school. Her art was no longer received quite as well by her friends as she began to stagnate in her development. She also didn’t quite drop her habit of using imaginary friends and wild storytelling as a social tool until it was too late to save herself from the reputation she had earned. She was an early target for bullying, especially as puberty didn’t do her kindness and made her proportions and appearance far more awkward than the cute little girl she’d started out as. She dropped her cheerful habits reflexively to protect herself, but the damage had already been done, and she was treated as an outcast by the more vocal of her peers looking for an easy target to pick on. She cursed her own loud mouth, and began to curse others with the rage typical of a scorned teenage girl. Her social situation and the influence of the internet with its alternative avenues of expression, including subcultures like the goth and punk scene of the late ‘00s and YouTube’s spreading of music acts like My Chemical Romance and Brand New, led her to adopt a sullen and quietly seething attitude of rebellion. The world to her was black and white, and Kitty flirted heavily with her own interpretations of nihilism. She developed her art on her own, inspired by her own youthful existential crisis, and her paintings took on a noticeably darker and edgier tone. In school she was quiet and withdrawn, only speaking to a few friends and treating most of the rest like sworn enemies even if they didn’t particularly care about her or even passively thought she was alright company. She didn’t feel motivation to do well in her subjects and only barely scraped by, getting her grades as high as they needed to be so she could avoid letters to her otherwise uninvolved parents. Analytical subjects like math and the sciences confounded her, she preferred subjects like English and Art where she had free reign to express herself. In high school she tried to join woodworking and cooking classes, seeking a new avenue of self-expression, but her poor sense of coordination maintained from her childhood held her back from developing any sort of skill, and she promptly dropped the physically intensive classes where she occasionally embarrassed or even injured herself, opting to go through a few awkward meetings with a guidance counselor to change her schedule instead of putting herself in harms way any longer. She transferred into more art classes, where her experience was notably less violent. She had something of a pretentious air about her, the way she approached subjects where her interpretation was given leeway, and she never had the self-awareness to notice that others were mocking her for it. Her expectation of others is that they'd have to take her seriously, while more often than not this was not the case. In spite of the dour confidence she tries to carry herself with, Kitty struggles with her own self-critical nature. By the time she entered high school she actively considered herself a terrible artist, going so far as to destroy or hide away old works. Though motivated to improve by her own standards, she still often seems to find herself in a rut often and tends to withdraw from others when she feels creatively helpless. Her parents and few friends attempt to encourage her, but she actively antagonizes them for what she considers facetiousness and being nice for the sake of looking good for others. She takes refuge on the internet, where she’ll spend hours browsing for inspiration, listening to music, and fiddling around with pirated photo editing software and even 3D animation suites such as Blender. She sometimes ditches classes when she feels especially withdrawn and isolated, hiding out at her house while her parents are at work. Her parents already know she does this, but are content to let her find herself and do what she wants to do. She has already told them she has no intention of going on to college and might want to be employed in her father’s firm. Their relationship has grown with time, and Kitty trusts her parents to a greater extent than she feels she can trust her peers. In her early academic years, these incidents were usually handled courteously and with minimal impact on grades and evaluation. In high school, however, the stakes have been raised, and every few skipped days Kitty is usually met with a booked meeting with the guidance counselor, an effort that has so far proven to be fruitless in changing her mind on attending class. Kitty has taken to obsessively keeping a personal blog on Tumblr, through which she occasionally experiments with written art, although most of the time she mostly rants about her day-to-day activities and the various fashions and artists she’s following. A concerned friend who noticed her writing habits tried to get her to join the school newspaper, which she did eventually do, though she feels out of place there and her articles are often rejected. She listens to music and takes recommendations from friends, and has recently developed a strong liking for the tumblrcore crowd including Lana del Rey, Lorde, Grimes, Melanie Martinez, and Janelle Monae, and considers their music to be crucial in the current development of her aesthetic inspirations. She listens to plenty of old music as well, anything touted as a classic or as ‘artsy', though the few attempts she has made to listen to particularly obscure music have never ended well for her. She has a heavily trafficked Tumblr with a carefully curated aesthetic, though she has few followers she knows in real life. She posts her own creations, reblogs the art of others, and notes posts about fashion and space that capture her interest. She only knows a few other people at her school. Her tortured middle school reputation is mostly forgotten, but kids still see her as quiet, though Kitty is no longer so dour as to be entirely unfriendly. She likes to fancy herself as smart and socially adept because she can tell it as it is, and some of her classmates do quietly respect her on these grounds. Usually, however, she’s prone to shooting herself in the foot with her lack of social grace and subtlety. She has yet to have dated a boy, though she has numerous crushes and is not shy about propositioning them. Advantages: Kitty is stubbornly used to being alone with her own thoughts and will theoretically not struggle mentally without allies. She’s naturally observant of her surroundings and others due to her artistic eye and gift for perception. Disadvantages: Kitty is naturally very clumsy to the point of being liable to causing herself injury, has poor hand eye coordination, and easily drops things or trips over herself. She has severe nyctophobia and claustrophobia and there are many situations on island that could easily trigger her panic attacks. She has a fragile, easily broken sense of motivation and could struggle to proactively react to developments on island. Original Profile: '''Kitty Gittschall (V4) '''Designated Number: Female Student No. 05 --- Designated Weapon: Monkey Wrench Conclusion One one hand, that lone wolf attitude might work out for G05. On the other, she's probably going to trip and drop that wrench on her foot before she can ever use it to monkey around with a classmate's skull. The above biography is as written by CrossbowPig. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations )]] )]] Handled By: CrossbowPig Kills: 'None '''Killed By: 'Wendy Fischer 'Collected Weapons: '''Monkey Wrench (designated weapon), waddy (from Amanda White) '''Allies: 'Sebastien Bellamy, Aaron Chalmers, Nate Chauncey 'Enemies: 'Michael Crowe, Everett Taylor, Scarlett McAfee, Miranda Millers, Wendy Fischer '''Mid-game Evaluation: '''Kitty awoke in a panic, and wasted about half a bottle of water before she calmed down and began to aimlessly pick through the scorched ruin area. She was found by Sebastien Bellamy, who she nicknamed Ghost-Boy as she casually spoke with him back and forth for a bit before Sebastien suddenly collapsed. Kitty moved over to help him but unhelpfully tripped onto her own face, both half on the ground the two continued to awkwardly converse. They were found by Aaron Chalmers, who cut the conversation short with actually pertinent topics. Kitty tried to contribute, but physical pain was proving to be difficult to handle. When they wanted a place to go Kitty's only contribution was that they avoid the tunnels- on account of her claustrophobia, which she refused to even honestly disclose when questioned. They moved on. They had taken shelter in the warehouse, where there was bloody signs of struggle to be found by Sebastien. They heard the voices of people outside, but Kitty couldn't choke out a reaction in time. Or a reaction at all, as Sebastien and Aaron made the plans and calls on her behalf. She still gave them away however, trying to move at their prompting, she knocked over a chair and created a loud din. From outside Scarlett started to call out, eventually Aaron answered while Sebastien and Kitty retreated, looking for an exit, as she recovered some semblance of awareness she began to call for them to move faster, in a blase and passive-aggressive manner. Meanwhile Aaron was failing to get their unwanted guests to go away, Michael began to call him out on lying. Sebastien and Kitty found a door but it was stuck shut. The screeching of the door as they desperately forced it open was then promptly followed by a single gunshot, Sebastien tried to get Kitty to run but morbid curiosity led to her following him into the crime scene, where Aaron lay, dead from a single gunshot. Michael was lobbing accusations and the other two were stunned into silence. Sebastien approached Scarlett gingerly and offered truce if they left them be, and Scarlett agreed. Everyone left, Sebastien and Kitty were alone but a third voice, a specter, began addressing Kitty, telling her to be more decisive with her actions. Kitty told Sebastien to go ahead while she awkwardly considered parting words for Aaron with the voice inside her egging her on, eventually she settled on a thanks. They slept in a field the night of Day 1 and wandered from there, with no plans. They caught a breather in the quarryside, and once more awkward conversation was the order of the day. Kitty parried Sebastein's efforts at prying at her state of being while also negotiating her behavior with her inner voice, they both acknowledged Aaron had died, left it out there, moved on to an attempt at less heavy conversation. Kitty's musings on the view led them to start talking about their tastes and hobbies. Included was a random digression into why SOTF could possibly exist, the possible historical context, then it was right back to the small talk, all while Kitty's mind assaulted her with all sorts of possibilities including spontaneous suicide. '''Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: ''"Wow, you must really not want to live through this, (...) any sane person would probably have clubbed me over the head, or shot my in the back, or, like, punched my fucking lights out, but you didn't do that."'' -- To Sebastien. "You were...good?" -- The best she can offer Aaron's dead corpse until her inner voice says she can do better. Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Kitty, in chronological order. Memories of the Past: *Midheaven Pregame: *That's Really Super, Supergirl Second Chances V2: *Rebuild *Say it with Firecrackers! *Void of Course *'Cause We Are Young and We Are Sick *Bread And Cirruses *She's the girl from the video? *Retrograde *We're Runnin' Right Back, Here We Go Again *A Rabbit In My Future Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in Second Chances or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Katie "Kitty" Gittschall. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:Second Chances Category:Characters Category:Second Chances Characters